Manager
by makarakarn
Summary: Nishinoya and Tanaka have always longed for Kiyoko's attention..


"Kiyoko-san! You're beautiful as ever today!" Tanaka exclaimed, holding his hands to his chest, his body wiggling awkwardly. He appeared to be more annoying than ever, but all that Kiyoko did was look away and walk to the side and pick up the balls. She looked up when she heard footsteps coming near her.

Suddenly the place felt somewhat serious. "Kiyoko-san!" With his most serious and handsome face, Nishinoya called her attention. His tone was rather demanding, almost like a king.

"Can I have a reward from you for successfully winning against Shiratorizawa?" He continued speaking, stepping closer to Kiyoko. If he were a tall, handsome prince, Kiyoko would have been raising her head up to look at him in his eyes, but with Nishinoya's height, she just bowed her head and looked at her coldly. Invading her personal space was what made her angry. She raised her right hand, aiming to slap him hard again like before.

" _Saa koi!_ " Noya thought.

Apparently he just wanted to be slapped by Kiyoko. A moment before her hand lands on Nishinoya's face -

 **"NOYACCHI!"**

 **"NOYA-KYUUUN!"**

 **"KYAAAAAAAAAA"**

a group of girls shouted out Nishinoya's name as loud as how Oikawa's fangirls normally do. Everyone practicing in the gymnasium stopped to look at the girls outside.

" _Ehhhh?_! Noya-san, who are they? Since when did you become popular this fast, damn it! Tanaka asked, with his creepy face reeking with envy.

"Nishinoya, you know them? Why you bring outsiders at school, you'll get in trouble!" Daichi said, almost like a father.

" _Guaaahhh!_ " Hinata exclaimed, after seeing the girls. Hinata usually blushes whenever there are pretty girls in front of him. To come to think of it, all of them are cute!

Everyone except Tsukishima, gathered in front of the gymnasium door, surprised at the sudden appearance of the girls. "I didn't know Nishinoya-senpai had fans!" Yachi said to Kiyoko while staring at the cute girls in front of her. If Yachi weren't a girl she could have been hit by Sugawara for pervertedly examining the beauties in front of her. Kiyoko adjusted her glasses, she had to convince herself that this is really happening. She didn't say anything, but she was quite surprised.

For a moment, Nishinoya was stunned. He felt somewhat confused, yet flattered, that there were actually a group of girls who apparently likes him. As if he knew it all along, he stood up and put on his best face, and approached the girls outside. He had to push away his teammates blocking his way. "I do not know who they are but I think I deserve this", he told himself.

"What can I do for you?" with the lowest voice he can make, Nishinoya asked the girls. Posing his right hand brushing his hair, and looking at the girls from his best angle, the fangirls screamed again.

"Oh my gosh Noya, you're so cute!"

He changes poses from time to time as if there was a photoshoot going on.

"Noyacchi can I touch your hair?"

"Noya-kyun can we hangout soon?"

"We will always cheer for you, Yuu!"

The conversation goes on and on.

Tanaka suddenly came up with something to provoke Nishinoya. " _Hora_ , Noya-san. Looks like you don't need Kiyoko-san's cheers anymore so I'll no longer have competition with you?"

Nishinoya was too busy to even hear him. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi giggled at Tanaka's failure to provoke him. "Heh, maybe Tanaka-san should learn the art of provoking from Kuroo," Tsukishima thought.

All of a sudden, Kiyoko stepped in the scene.

"U-uhm.. Nishinoya..." Kiyoko said, with her eyes looking away, and her left hand shyly covering her mouth.

Nishinoya perfectly recognized Kiyoko's voice despite the loud conversations with his fans. Faster than anything he turned his head to see his only goddess upon her call to him.

"I-is that true, you don't need me anymore to cheer you on?" Kiyoko said, this time with watery eyes and shaking voice. Nishinoya felt a sharp pain in his chest. He walked toward Kiyoko and hugged her tight. There were no signs of struggling, she just let him be. It was a moment where there were as if no other people watching them.

"Kiyoko-san... _Kiyoko-san_... __ ** _Kiyoko-san_**!"

"Yes? Please Tanaka-san.." Kiyoko said sternly, looking down at them who were half-asleep on the dining table. "Get up, I need to put these plates on the table!"

The four idiots- Kageyama, Hinata, Tanaka and Nishinoya were drooling on the table, fast asleep. It can't be helped, they were all exhausted after winning the match against Shiratorizawa Academy.

"You guys need to decide if you're going to eat or sleep!" coach Ukai shouted.


End file.
